camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chance Edy
Chance Edy is a 16-year-old Demigod at Camp Half-Blood. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Chance Edgar Edy was born on August 16. Chance was born in Ireland. His mom fell in love with a handsome and powerful man, who turned out to be Zeus, and he worked at a bird enclosure and flew planes in his spare time. His mom knew him because she was an author interviewing his dad for a book interview, and she was also a huge fan of his. They met and immediatley fell in love. They had their son, Chance, and he was very handsome and powerful. He always charmed the girls and looked up to his father, until he left when Chance was six. He never knew his father's name, as his dad insisted on Chance calling him "Dad." Chance was dissapointed when his dad left, so his mom figured they would move to America to get him off of their minds. Chance's mom was always telling him about true love and that he would know who his true love was when he eventually found her, and Chance was always dreaming of his dream girl and true love, which he was often teased about. When Chance was 13, he found his dad in an alley, where he gave Chance a sword and escorted him to Camp Half-Blood himself. Chance's dad told him that he would "talk to him soon," and he left. Chance was claimed by Zeus three years after he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, an unusually long time for your godly parent to claim you. Chance met Mickey Starr, his first friend, and they started dating immediatley. They have been dating since they were 13 years old. Chance's fatal flaw is his loyalty. He will do anything for anyone that he cares about, and he is a very caring, confident person. He is always concerned for his loved ones and wants the best for everyone he knows. Early Life Chance was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia in the third grade, which often made him feel stupid because he had a hard time in school. He felt alone because nobody else had his problems, such as his father leaving. Chance lived with his dad until he was six, when his dad left. Chance was dissapointed, so he dreamed of being a pilot. Chance loved flying so much that he actually tried it. He climbed to his roof, jumped off, and actually flew. He met his dad in a dark alley, where Chance was so glad to see him. His dad took him to Camp Half-Blood, where he fell madly in love with Mickey Starr. Out of nowhere, he kissed her, causing her to grin and smile back. They were officially a couple from then on. They always do everything together and have been elected "number one couple" three years in a row. He says that he wouldn't know what he would do without her because she is everything to him. Appearance Chance has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He is very handsome and he speaks in an Irish Accent. He is very strong and handsome. He has braces on his teeth. Alliances *Mickey Starr (girlfriend) Enemies *Claire Blackwell Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Chance uses a silver sword. *Chance can fly. *Chance can contol thunderstorms. *Chance can make lightning. *Chance can control wind. *Chance can control the weather. *Chance is very good with reading expressions. Gallery url-398.jpeg|Mickey and Chance url-116.png url-397.jpeg 7url-127.png url-80.jpeg url-298.jpeg|Chance's Sword url-7.jpeg url-75.jpeg N0368011358931796353A 1.jpeg Category:Child of Zeus Category:Sixteen Category:Male Category:Camper Category:Loyalty Fatal Flaw Category:Irish Category:Miramc22